Walking Through Darkness
by Vanity War
Summary: Hermione's journey to become what she is destined to do. Will romance be on the same path as her? With her friends be there to help her? These questions and more will be answered throughout this new story. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any Harry Potter characters or plots. If I did I would be on a beach with Severus, Remus, The Malfoy Men and Sirius.

A/N: Special thanks to my Beta reader Eva, who has helped me so much. I love her!! Thank you so much!!

Nick aka HarryPotterLover21

* * *

**Walking Through Darkness  
Prolouge**

Wind and rain drops beat down onto the lone figure crouching behind the spiera bush. Lightening flashed; the flash lighted up the night sky revealing moving figures on the periphery of the forest. The crouching man was donned in a heavy black woolen cloak with a gleaming sliver mask a gruesome comical face imbedded in it. He raised his left hand, the moving figures stopped in their tracks and turned to the cozy looking home in the muggle neighborhood. The crouching man stood, with the others behind him they marched up to the back door. "_**REDUCTO**_!" Shouted the man who appeared to be the leader. His followers dispersed around the house and used their wands to send numerous curses which began to destroy the house. A piercing scream was heard; a woman in her late forties with auburn hair with strands of grey was grabbing onto a man in his fifties with all grey hair.

"Why are you wrecking my home?," shouted the older man, his eyes shifted from one attacker to another.

"Give us the girl," growled the leader.

"Never!" cried the women.

"Then we will take her with us by force," replied the leader, calmly, almost too calmly. "Upstairs the first door on the left."

His men moved up the stairs. Banging was heard, the old couple were hugging and in tears. Two men came down holding a young teenage girl with bushy chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She was struggling in her bear **pajamas'**. The men brought her up to the leader restraining her arms behind her back. The leader grasped his mask and removed it.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the age. We meet again, only too bad the occasion is such a dramatic one."

Hermione's contorted from shock to pure fury within a second.

"Professor **Snape**, what an honor to stand before you."

"You filthy little **mudblood**!" He sneered. "Speak with respect or do not speak at all."

"I'm sorry dear Professor," she replied with so much sarcasm that it made the tension in the room almost tangible.

"I'll take her from here," Snape grabbed her upper arm with a bruising grip. He yanked her forward and they went through the busted back door. Then the screams started.

Tears were flowing down Hermione's cheeks, but she remained silent Severus closed his eyes cringing at what Voldemort's Death Eater's were doing to her parents.

"We must go," he said quietly, "they will find you missing soon."

"Why?"

"Why, Miss Granger? Sorry but this is the beginning of your part in the final battle of the so called Chosen One and the Dark Lord."

He sneered down at her.

"Professor, why must you act so cruelly?"

"Let us go, it is not safe to converse here."

Snape grabbed her hand again, but without causing her pain this time. With a soft **'**_**POP'**_they were at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a swish and flick of his wand the complex wards were down and they made the long hike up to the school in silence.


	2. The Begining of Darkness

**A/N**: Well finally a chapter. (Happy Dance XD) I have had a lot of people telling me to keep on doing this and that they are waiting for another chapter so here it is. And thank you to my Beta Reader Eva.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, only the plot.

* * *

**Walking Through Darkness  
Chapter Two  
The Begining of Darkness**

The silence of the Great Hall wrapped around the two, who were quietly walking towards the dungeons

The silence of the Great Hall wrapped around the two, who were quietly walking towards the dungeons. One was a tall, skinny man, with dark lanky hair and black eyes with a large nose. The other was average height with bushy chestnut hair, and eyes of brown with flicks of green and a hint of gold beautiful but in a plain way.

The deeper they moved into the bowels of the castle, the more it darkened around them. All one could hear was the tapping of their shoes and their steady breathing. They entered the potions classroom, through another door was the potions master's office. The office, a large rectangular shaped room, was lined with bookcases, cramped with potions text of all sizes. Towards the back of the wall, stood a desk that was organized so well it was almost scary. A painting hung in the office. It was a painting of a woman with vibrant red hair and green eyes. She wore a tunic of pale white with a gold chord circling her waist. The background was a lovely pond with a small waterfall, the woman sat on a rock in the middle of the pond, braiding her long flowing hair.

Upon hearing them enter, she looked up to see the Potions Master in company of a young plain looking girl in a horrid teddy bear pajama set. She stood on her rock now and almost walked on water, but it appeared the pond wasn't that deep. Coming as close as she could to the outer world, she stared at Severus and this girl.

"Severus?" She spoke almost in an ethereal tone. "Who is that horrid looking girl?"

"She is not horrid, and her name is Hermione."

Severus looked at the woman with disdain, why was she so cruel?"

"Hermione…..Such a pretty name for such an ugly girl." Her laugh was like sleigh bells ringing. Hermione was becoming quite angry but hid it under a mask of looking cold and bored.

"You shall speak to her with respect otherwise I will take you down." Replied Severus, not even blinking.

"Really? Do you have feelings for her?" Her eyes sparkled. "You belong to me and only me. How dare you bring a mere girl here? Do you plan to take her to you chambers? If yes, I will refuse to let you in." She sneered, making her lovely face look hideous.

"Lily, I forbid you to talk like that. I have had enough of you. Why I had a painting of you made, I do not know. Now let us in, Ashwinder eggs."

"Very well, play these games Severus." With that the portrait swung open to reveal a large hole to step through to Snape's chambers.

Hermione was in shock, Lily? Was that Harry's mom? It couldn't be that she was so cruel and hateful. She wordlessly followed Snape into the darkness.

TBC...


	3. Into the Snakes Den

His chambers were dark and cold

His chambers were dark and cold. Hermione could not see anything, but she heard Snape's voice ring out in the darkness. "Incedio" A larger roaring fire appeared in a hearth, spreading warmth and light. With sight now, she took in her surroundings. If she thought his office was lined with books, she was thoroughly wrong. His study was books, it had books on the desk, on the two stuffy looking chairs and of course in and on bookcases. It was a warm cozy room, even for the dark and cynical Potions Master. Snape watched Hermione, as she took in everything. She was a very curious young girl, no young woman. A few minutes later, he led her through another door, into a living room. A couch lined one wall, a liquor cabinet lined another and a fireplace lined a third wall. On the fourth there were three doors. Being the curious person Hermione was, she went and stood before the middle door. : The last door on the right is the bathroom, you are forbidden to enter the middle door, but the first door on the left is yours."

"Mine?" Hermione squeaked. "I'm staying here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore."

No further explanation was needed. What Dumbledore said, went. But why would Dumbledore want Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, to stay with Severus Snape, Potions Master and the Great Bat of the Dungeons?

"A house elf has already bought your things and put them in your room," Snape sneered down at her.

"Well, are you going?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione gritted out.

Hermione's right hand wrapped around the doorknob, a surge of magic coursed through her petite body. She quickly let go, and stumbled back into a warm and muscle filled body. "W-wh-what was that?"

"Wards, Miss Granger."

"Why would I need wards, sir?"

"You and I escaped from a Deatheater raid, I myself am a Deatheater spy. You and I are in danger." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh."

"They will only allow me and you to enter."

Hearing that sentence made Hermione lose all thought. Knowing, that Snape could enter her room, gave her a small pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Darkness' Corruption

**A/N: **Hello Wonderful Readers! It's sorta been awhile since I updated, so here is an early Christmas present for all of the faithful and supportive readers and reviewers. :)

* * *

"You are my sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey." Once the words left her mouth they were lost to the darkness of the room. Hermione shivered, why she hadn't lighted any lanterns or the fire place; she had no clue. Her mind was still wandering to what happened only minutes before…

Jumping up, she figured she would confront Snape about her new room. As she began to open the door; there he was, standing outside her door in all his Potion Masters glory, with his fist up as if he was about to knock. Snape flattered and look startled.

"Oh, sorry sir," Hermione mumbled.

"Its quite all right, Miss Granger."

"Um sir, what exactly did you want?"

"I could ask the same to you, but Dumbledore has sent for us."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Come on, we haven't gotten much time."

Leaving the strangely comforting dungeons, to walk in the quiet deserted halls had a chilling effect on the pair. Climbing the staircase up to the familiar third floor corridor, bought relief to Hermione. _Almost there_she thought. Reaching the stone gargoyles Snape dutifully stated the password, "Snicker Doodle."

A small giggle escaped her mouth. Snape smirked back at her while stepping forward. "Hurry up girl." Shaking her head, she silently followed him up the spiraling staircase.

Dumbledore's office was not what she had expected. It was worse! Many twirling and swirling silver objects made her dizzy. And NO bookcases lined any of the walls. _Oh my,_ she thought.

Snape watched her take in everything, and how her facial expression changed to disappointment. But he realized her facial expressions were magical, and he thought no pun intended. Dumbledore had appeared from a side door, and coughed politely. Snape and Hermione had both cringed for he was wearing an ugly purple and neon green moon and star robes.

"Well my boy, Miss Granger. Its nice to see you are well."

"Excuse _me, _Professor. I am anything but well. I was taken from my home and heard my parents being murdered by Deatheaters!" Hermione was fuming.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No! I do not want one of your stupid candies!"

Hermione was on the verge of breaking down. _How can he act like nothing happened?_

"Please sit, Severus you sit too." He motioned towards two chairs he must have conjured during Hermione's rant.

Hermione stomped her way to the left chair, while Snape took the right one and of course Dumbledore took his own seat behind his desk,

"I am truly sorry Miss Granger, but it was planned to happen."

"You knew?!"

"Yes, why do you think Professor Snape was there?"

"How could you let this happen?" Hermione was now crying; she rushed out of the room, and down the spiral staircase. Snape had yet to talk but when he did, he was very solemn.

"That was too soon, Albus."

"My boy, it had to be done."

And with that Snape turned and left with his black robe billowing behind him. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he saw her sliding down against the wall while crying hysterically. He went and squatted in front of her. He firmly said, "Miss Granger." She must have heard him because her sobs had become quieter, and she started to gasp for breath.

"Miss Granger," he said again. No reply. "Miss….Hermione."

Hermione looked up, her eyes were red rimmed and her tears left tracks on her cheeks. She was a sight to behold.

"Pro-pr- professor, I am sorry" and with the sleeves of her shirt she wiped her eyes.

"Stop," Hermione looked up again. "Here."

Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark green handkerchief and handed it to her. His initials S.S. were in the corner. She held it up to her nose and blew.

"Thank you, sir." She gave him a weak smile.

"You may keep it. I have many more."

He genuinely smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. He stood up, and gave her his hand. Which she graciously took.

"Lets go back to the Dungeons?"

"Okay."

They walked back in a comfortable silence not realizing that he still had her hand.

* * *

Okay Everybody! You know you all wanna say it: Awh!!!!! Please check out my profile and take the poll. The poll has to do with this story, I want your input on it. :)


	5. Another Shocker

Walking back to the dungeons seem to pass quickly, Harry's mum managed to keep her mouth shut , and before they knew it they were again before the three doors. Snape looked down at Hermione's bushy head of hair, but he realized it wasn't bushy anymore, they were smoothed down curls. Looking down again, he realized he was holding her hand. 'When did they end up holding hands?' Quickly he let go of her hand, and Hermione let out an audible gasp because of rapid loss of warmth. They stepped apart, Hermione shielding her blushing face, and Snape looking anywhere but towards her. Very quietly, almost a whisper "I shall let you go now, you need to rest for it has been a long day."

"Um, Professor…"

Not remembering why he was looking away from her, he jerked his head so he could look her squarely in the face. But all of sudden a warm, supple, female body wrapped against him. 'Why in earth was the Granger chit hugging him?'

"Oh thank you sir! You helped me, in an emotional way of course."

Severus Snape was not one for hugs, but somehow he felt good about this hug. Slowly he raised his arm and put around her shoulders and put his chin on her head. He shut his eyes and just let the hug last.

Hermione on the other, had never felt safer. When she hugged Ron it was awkward and above all not pleasant, with Harry it was like hugging a brother, and she wouldn't even mention the dreadful hugs she shared with Victor. But she quickly lost that train of thought and just reveled in the hug.

After what seemed an eternity, Snape let go. Hermione stepped back and gazed into the Professor's obsidian eyes, and there she saw an unrecognizable emotion. 

"Thank you, Miss Granger. It has been a very long time since I have had a hug, from a kind and caring person."

"Please sir, call me Hermione. We shall be working together and I wish to be friends as well." But when Hermione spoke those words, part of it felt like a lie to her.

"Very well, Miss…Hermione. And I must say now, that I'm not the most desired friend. But I shall try, and you may call me Severus in the privacy of these rooms."

Hermione beamed at him, and quickly hugged him again, and practically skipped to her door before saying "Good night…Severus." She opened the door and stepped through and was closing it when she heard a soft "Sweet dreams, Hermione"

Severus was left standing in front of the doors, he turned to his door and proceeded forward. He did his nightly routine, but when he laid in bed he thought he had never have a better hug. He finally succumbed to sleep and dreams of a certain brown-eyed girl.

The next morning led to a bright-eyed Hermione Granger, and a well rested Severus Snape eating together in comfortable silence in the study. "Oh Hermione," Severus had seemed to taken easily to calling Hermione, Hermione. "You have a 'special' appointment with Dumbledore after breakfast." Before Hermione could huff in disgust Severus replied again. "Now I know you do want to see him, but you must. As I said before you have a part to play in this war. And today you will find out what that role is, and I will wait for you at the gargoyles so that I can be of assistance." 

"That's is very kind, Severus. I appreciate that, and you're right I don't see him. But I will, because I will help end this war."

After breakfast, they saw themselves to the stone gargoyles and this time Hermione said "Snicker Doodle." 

"I will wait out here for you, Hermione."

"Thank you again, I will be out soon."

Severus knew better then to trust those specific words, for when Dumbledore called you for an appointment it took awhile.

Hermione disappeared as the staircase spiraled out of view, leaving Severus alone in the long empty hallway. She decided to knock three times on the door to let Dumbledore know she had arrived. A calm "Enter" proceeded the knocks. Hermione was ushered in and sat before the elderly man. 

"Miss Granger, let us get straight to the point?"

"Very well, sir."

"Now I understand," he began to stroke his long beard, "that you know that you have an important role to fulfill in the Final Battle, correct?"

"Yes, I am fully aware." Hermione wished he would actually get to the point.

"It has come to my attention, that a certain few in the higher ranks of Tom's army have a special liking to you, my dear."

"B-b-but sir, I'm muggleborn. Isn't that against everything they enforce?"

"That was what we thought. But it appears lust can blind even the smartest fellow."

"Sir, just what do you expect me to do?" She was getting nervous, she feared that he wouldn't tell her what she was thinking.

"I know this is a lot to ask of someone so young, who has such a bright future to look forward to…"

"Give on with it," growled Hermione.

"Very well, we wish for you to go to the upcoming ball at Lucius Malfoy's Manor. And attempt to seduce one of Tom's right hand man."

Hermione was gob smacked. Her seduce one of Voldemort's men? Impossible. Disgusting. She would be killed just walking in the building!

"Now dear, I know what you must be thinking but you must do this. We need you to do this. It is for the Greater Good, after all."

"The Greater Good?" Screeched Hermione, Dumbledore was off his bloody rocker. "This is a suicide mission!"

"You will be well looked after, Severus will be there of course. He will escort you as well." 

Knowing that made her feel a little better…

After while more of dicussing this plan, Hermione was free to go. 


	6. The Begining of Corruptiveness

Hello My Lovelies, it's sure been a while :/ But I promise to update more often, and longer next time!

* * *

W.T.D  
Chapter 6

Days disappeared, with nothing out of commonplace to stall Hermione's preparation for the upcoming ball. She had recently gone to Hogsmeade, and found a quant little shop that sold picturesque dress robes. Taking quite some time, and many tried on dresses later she found the perfect garb, and accessories for the Deatheater Gala. It was a black velvet corset that shined red in different lights and the bottom was full of a deep purple feathered ruffle; it showed enough skin but kept some a mystery: it was perfect! Hermione quickly purchased the dress robe and returned to Hogwarts.

Later that week.

Tonight was the night. The night of the well known Deatheater revel parties, housed at Malfoy Manor. The ball started at seven, and her and Severus would leave at six-fifty and since she needed her sweet time to get ready she would get ready now, hours before.


End file.
